Saga de los Liantes/Arco del Coloso de Mar
El arco del Coloso de Mar es el 2º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el segundo también de la Saga de los Liantes. Antecedentes Maxwell Scribble, Laura Moovi y Cosmo han zarpado de su isla natal tras derrotar a los Piratas Strong y cobrar la recompensa del capitán. Su próximo destino es Isla Vega. Capítulo 5: Isla Vega Tras casi dos días de navegación, los Piratas Freak han llegado a Isla Vega, lugar de juego y entretenimiento. Sus calles llenas de casinos han hecho esta isla famosa entre los ludópatas. Maxwell: Bueeeno, chicos, bienvenidos a Isla Vega. Ante ellos se halla una calle llena de edificios luminosos, casinos y restaurantes. Mucha gente va moviéndose de casino en casino y los restaurantes están todos llenos. Laura: Qué chulo. Maxwell: Tanto casino, siento que me están llamando... Cosmo: Los casinos son un timo, Maxwell. Siempre gana la casa. Opino que es mejor no malgastar los 19.000.000 en las tragaperras. Maxwell: Si tú lo dices... Bueno, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de algo importante. Laura y Cosmo: ¿? Maxwell: El reclutamiento. Nosotros tres solos no llegaremos a ningún sitio, necesitamos reclutar gente para la banda. Cosmo: Cierto. Laura: Pero habrá que ver dónde se reclutan piratas. Cosmo: ¿Qué tal ahí? Cosmo señala a una Casa de Subastas de Humanos. Esta se encuentra parcialmente oculta en un callejón aunque tiene un cartel que avisa perfectamente de su ubicación. Maxwell: ¿Quieres comprar un esclavo? Cosmo: Si usamos el dinero para liberar a un esclavo, puede que quiera unirse a nosotros. Además, estaremos haciendo una buena obra. Laura: ¿Una Casa de Subastas de Esclavos cuyo cartel se ve desde un kilómetro y nadie dice nada? Maxwell: Alguna mafia tendrá callada a las autoridades, ya sabes "te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar". Los tres piratas se ponen de acuerdo y se introducen en el callejón y entran por una puerta vigilada por un guardia corpulento. El interior del edificio es grande y elegante con muchos adornos como cuadros o lámparas doradas. Hay más gente en la sala, al parecer esperando que empiece la subasta. Maxwell (en voz baja): Fijaos, chicos, estamos rodeados por la mafia. Laura: Chst, conseguirás que nos linchen nada más entrar. Maxwell: Vale, vale... Pasado un rato, un empleado va abriendo las puertas a la zona de subastas y haciendo entrar a los distintos clientes. Dicha sala consiste en un montón de asientos y un enorme escenario al fondo de la habitación. Cosmo: Esperemos que no sea un espectáculo demasiado desagradable... Capítulo 6: El Coloso de Mar La subasta hace rato que ha empezado y los tres piratas aún no han visto a nadie que les llamara suficiente la atención, además de que el resto de clientes pujaban demasiado alto para que ellos pudieran arriesgarse. Han visto subastar a ex-piratas, Gyojin, gladiadores e incluso sirenas. Subastador: ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, la rareza del día! ¡Este pequeñín lleva en el mundo de los gladiadores desde el mismo día en que nació y ha participado en eventos tan famosos como el Torneo del Coliseo Corrida, en el Nuevo Mundo! Maxwell: ¡! Subastador: ¡Conoce varias artes marciales y es un as con el zanbato! Laura: ¡! Subastador: ¡Pertenece a una especie rarísima y no hay muchos como él! Cosmo: ¡! Subastador: ¡Les presento al Coloso de Mar, Wiiiiiiilly! Cuando el telón se abre, aparece una enorme y corpulenta figura encadenada de tal forma que le es imposible moverse y vestida únicamente con unos pantalones. Dicha figura corresponde a la de un Wotan, seres mitad gigante, mitad Gyojin. A Maxwell se le iluminan los ojos y, antes de que el encargado empiece la puja, se levanta de su asiento. Maxwell: ¡OFREZCO 19.000.000! La sala queda en silencio y el gladiador se fija en Maxwell. Subastador: Eeeeeh... gracias, caballero pero yo iba a empezar la puja en 55.000.000 Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell se queda en blanco y, posteriormente, rojo como un tomate por el ridículo que acaba de hacer. Luego, sin decir nada, se sienta. Laura: ¿Y ahora qué? Maxwell: Voy a reclutar a ese Wotan. Capítulo 7: "El Matamoscas" ???: 100.000.000 Subastador: ¿¿?? Público: ¿¿¿??? Maxwell, Laura y Cosmo: ¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!! Subastador: 100 millones, eso es mucho ¿está seguro de querer pagar tanto por un Wotan? ???: Absolutamente. Subastador: ¿A-alguien quiere pujar más alto? El resto del público permanece sentado. De hecho, se oye a alguno decir que no piensa pagar tanto por un Wotan. Finalmente, el esclavo queda adjudicado al misterioso donante, el cual resulta ser el capitán de la Marine Brundle "el Matamoscas". Maxwell: Un oficial de la Marine... Laura: No me esperaba ver a la Marine en este sitio. Cosmo: Ni yo. Creía que la Marine denetía esta clase de actividades. Maxwell: Tripulación, vamos fuera. Los tres piratas se levantan y abandonan la sala sin llamar mucho la atención mientras se continuava con el siguiente número. Mientras, Brundle sigue sentado en su sitio al lado de un corpulento Marine. ???: Oiga, capitán Brundle, ¿no se ha pasado un poco con la puja? Ese dinero iba a ir para el nuevo sistema de seguridad de la base... Brundle: Comandante Chucky Goma, comparado con lo que voy a ganar gracias a ese Wotan, el dinero que acabo de pagar por él es una miseria. ¿Sabías que conoce algunas técnicas del Rokushiki? Esas artes marciales son usadas por los asesinos más poderosos del Gobierno Mundial. Le haré combatir para mí en todos los eventos de lucha del Grand Line y me forraré con él. Chucky: Si usted lo dice, señor... Brundle: (Y cuando me haya forrado lo suficiente dejaré la Marine y me iré a vivir a la isla más placentera del mundo, no, compraré la isla más placentera del mundo, jojo, qué gozada.) Capítulo 8: Malotes por primera vez Maxwell, Laura y Cosmo se encuentran en el puerto viendo como introducen a Willy en un barco de la Marine. Cosmo: ¿Y bien? Laura: ¿De verdad quieres reclutar a ese Wotan? Maxwell: Sí. Necesitamos a alguien fuerte, y además es mitad gigante y Gyojin, es perfecto. Cosmo: Ya, pero acabamos de perder la puja, una puja que no hemos podido ni alcanzar su cantidad mínima. Maxwell: Bueno, si no podemos conseguir al Wotan por las buenas... Cosmo: ¿? Maxwell: Lo haremos por las malas. Laura: No querrás... Maxwell: Un abordaje. Cosmo: ¡! Maxwell: ¡Somos piratas, leñe, eso hacen los piratas! Laura: Bueno, no te falta razón. Cosmo: Ya... Maxwell: ¡Pues vamos a fastidiar a los marines por primera vez! Laura y Cosmo: ¡Vale! Maxwell: Vamos a hacernos los malotes por primera vez. El barco de Brundle se ha alejado bastante de la isla y su capitán se encuentra en su despacho tomando un té con su asistente Chucky Goma. Brundle: ¿Sabes, Goma? No me iré de la Marine sin dejar un puesto de capitán vacío. Goma: ¿? Brundle: Obviamente recomendaré a alguien para sustituirme, alguien de confianza, que me sea leal y que mantenga... cierta discreción sobre mis "asuntos privados". Goma: Mmmmm... Oh ¡Ooooh, por supuesto, capitán, mucha discreción! Brundle: Veo que tu restraso mental es lo suficiente leve como para captar el mensaje. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Goma: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Lo pilla? Por-su-puesto, qué gracioso. Brundle: Muchísimo... De repente, un marine entra en el despacho. Marine: ¡Capitán Brundle! Brundle: ¡Qué! Marine: ¡Un barco se acerca a nosotros a gran velocidad, creemos que son piratas! Capítulo 9: Contra los marines; Laura vs Goma Los tres piratas avanzan a gran velocidad hacia el barco de Brundle gracias al propulsor dibujado por Maxwell para hacer que su barco vaya muchísimo más rápido. Maxwell: Sigue... sigue... sigue... Laura: ¡MAXWELL, NOS LA VAMOS A PEGAR! Maxwell: ¡FREEEEEENA! El barco se detiene prácticamente en seco gracias al sistema de frenos creado por Maxwell. Los tres piratas salen volando por el efecto de inercia y llegan a la cubierta del barco enemigo, donde están los marines esperando. Antes de tocar el suelo de la cubierta, Maxwell saca un cetro con forma de pincel. Maxwell: ¡Inkuhato, Paint Bother! Maxwell apoya el extremo del Inkuhato en la cara de un marine y lo utiliza como apoyo para aterrizar. Acto seguido, saca una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y lo convierte en una bola de espejos, la cual empieza a girar y a disparar rayos láser hasta que Maxwell la hace desaparecer con su Erase. Laura también aparece en la cubierta y, con dos paraguas, empieza a golpear a los marines. Maxwell: ¡Cosmo! Cosmo: ¡Qué! Maxwell: ¡Busca al Wotan, estará por la bodega del barco! Cosmo, esquivando los ataques de los marines, corre a meterse por la trampilla que conduce a la bodega del barco. Mientras, Maxwell y Laura se aseguran de que ningún marine vaya en busca de su compañero. Los marines van cayendo hasta que una voz resuena en toda la cubierta. ???: ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ FUERA?! Los dos piratas se giran esperando ver a Brundle. Sin embargo, el que aparece es el Comandante de la Marine Chucky Goma. Goma: ¡Si vosotros, pedazo de blandos no podeis con dos piratas, yo os enseñaré cómo pelear. Maxwell: Je, un enemigo grandote... Maxwell corre hacia Goma y se prepara para atacarle con su cetro. Sin embargo, Goma también prepara su ataque. Maxwell: ¡'Inkuhato...!' Goma: ¡Rokuken! Goma golpea a Maxwell tan fuerte que le hace perforar el suelo de la cubierta, mandándolo a la bodega. Laura queda horrorizada ante la descomunal fuerza de Goma. Goma: Vos sereis la siguiente, señorita. Que conste que prefiero no tener que pegar a mujeres pero lo hago si no me queda otra. Laura: ¡Kasaxe! Laura pega un salto y trata de golpear a Goma con uno de sus paraguas pero el marine detiene el ataque con su brazo. Goma: ¿"Kasaxe"? ¿Usas paraguas para pelear? Laura: ¡Ese es mi estilo, el "Kasa Kenpo "! Laura empieza a lanzar varias estocadas a Goma con su paraguas mediante la técnica Fukusu Kasurasuto pero este detiene todos los ataques de forma que parece que tenga siete brazos. Goma: ¡Seis Arm! Al final, Goma resulta tener realmente siete brazos. Goma: ¡Tus ataques no me hacen nada, tengo conocimientos de lucha y el poder de la [[fruta Roku Roku|fruta Roku Roku]]! Laura: Una fruta del diablo... Goma: ¡Con este poder, puedo multiplicar objetos como mi brazo por seis, lo que, junto con mi otro brazo, hace que pase a tener siete brazos en total! ¡También puedo multiplicar por seis características de objetos como he hecho antes al multiplicar la fuerza de mi puño por seis! Laura: (Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un consumidor de fruta del diablo. ¡Narices, es la primera vez que YO peleo contra alguien a uno contra uno! Espero que Maxwell y Cosmo no tarden mucho en liberar a ese Wotan). Capítulo 10: Pequeño Gigante Hace 15 años, en el coliseo de un pueblo ubicado en algún lugar de Paraíso, un nuevo gladiador ha entrado para pelear en la arena. El muchacho, aunque mide alrededor de dos metros, no parece nada más que un niño. El resto de gladiadores esclavos se acercan a él. Entre ellos, hay dos ancianos, un hombre alto y delgado con barba blanca y un Gyojin-Pez Piloto. Hombre: ¿Qué eres, grandullón? Niño: No lo sé... nunca me lo han dicho. Gyojin: Es un Wotan, mitad gigante, mitad Gyojin. ¿Tienes nombre? Niño: Willy... Desde ese día, los ancianos Basil y Norbert se hicieron cargo del muchacho y entrenaron para que pudiera sobrevivir en la arena. Al parecer, Willy era un huerfano que no sabía nada de sus padres. Con los años, Basil le enseñó el arte del Rokushiki que aprendió en sus días de Agente del Gobierno Mundial y Norbert le enseñó las artes marciales de los Gyojin. Tras diez años, Willy ya poseía un notable manejo de dichas habilidades que le habían servido para sobrevivir a todos los combates a los que le hicieron salir. Pero el día en el que aprendió el Kami-e, ocurrió algo. Ese día, Willy y los demás gladiadores se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento del coliseo. Basil: Bien hecho, Pequeño Gigante. Willy: Je, ya domino cuatro de las técnicas. ¡Oye, Basil, enséñame ahora la técnica más fuerte del Rokushiki! Basil: Bueno, me gustaría pero para ello hay que tener un pleno control de todas las demás técnicas. Norbert: Chorradas. Aprende tú también esa técnica que dices y luego se la enseñas. Basil: Anda, cállate, anciano. Norbert: Mira quién habla, pasaste a la tercera edad tres años antes que yo. Basil: DOS años antes. ???: Bueeeeno, si están aquí los dos abuelos del coliseo. Ante los tres gladiadores aparece Sven, el gladiador más popular del coliseo. Es bastante conocido por su manejo de la espada y por su frágil estabilidad mental. Norbert: Mira, Basil, está aquí Sven. Basil: Cierto, Norbert, pero le falta algo ¿no crees? Sven: ¿? Norbert: Cierto, sí, creo que ya se lo que le falta. Norbert y Basil: ¡Ha venido sin pantalones! Sven: ¡¡!! Sven se apresura a mirarse las piernas. Sin embargo, sus pantalones están en su sitio. Norbert y Basil: ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Sven: Muy graciosos, sí, sois tronchantes. ¿Sabéis? tengo ganas de ver cuánto reís cuando el jefe me ponga a pelear con el pescado ese de 500kg. Basil: Ojo con lo que dices, muchacho. Sven: Sería lo que se dice "un día de pesca". Los dos ancianos se abalanzan sobre Sven y es necesario que el señor Clocker, el dueño del coliseo y de los gladiadores venga en persona a detenerles. Clocker: ¡Os trato bien, soy decente con vosotros y me lo agradeceis peleando fuera de la arena! Sven, Basil y Norbert: Perdón, señor Clocker... Clocker: Mirad, si tanto os gusta pelearos, Basil, mañana pelearás con Sven. A Basil se le pone la cara pálida y a Sven se le iluminan los ojos. Tras su veredicto, Clocker se dirige fuera del patio. Norbert: ¿Qué? ¡No, espere! Clocker: ¿Qué ocurre, Norbert? Norbert: ¡Señor, Sven, indudablemente, matará a Basil si lo saca a pelear contra él! Clocker: El público me está machacando, no quiere ver solo a gente dándose de tortas, quiere sangre. Norbert: Pero... Clocker: No tengo nada que debatir con un esclavo. Norbert: ... Willy observa como el señor Clocker abandona el patio y el resto de los gladiadores vuelven a sus entrenamientos. Mientras Sven se va, le dice a Willy en voz baja que él será el siguiente después de Basil lo que aterra al Wotan. Capítulo 11: La marca del Sol El combate entre Basil y Sven ocurrió tal y como Clocker había ordenado. Al público le encantó la idea de ver al gladiador más popular enfrentarse a un antiguo miembro de la Cipher Pol. Willy, Norbert y el resto de gladiadores animaban a Basil desde una ventana de su calabozo que daba a la arena. Sven trata de atacar a Basil con su zanbato pero este esquiva el ataque con el Soru para luego patearle. Sin embargo, Basil está tan viejo que no logra dañar demasiado al gladiador, el cual consigue contraatacar y golpear a Basil en el vientre. Norbert: ¡¡Agh!! El golpe daña demasiado al anciano como para poder moverse y cae de rodillas al suelo. Público: ¡Vamos, acaba con él! ¡Queremos sangre! Sven se queda mirando al público, quien empieza a señalar hacia abajo el pulgar. Público: ¡¡Vamos!! Sven sonría y levanta su zanbato ante un imponente Basil. Sven: Me encanta cuando hacen ese gesto Sven, con un rápido movimiento, corta a Basil con su zanbato de forma que el corte le llega del hombro a la pierna. Willy y Norbert se quedan si aliento al ver esa escena sobretodo Norbert, el cual empieza a sentir falta de respiración. Gladiador: ¿Norbert? ¡Norbert! Gladiador: ¡Qué le pasa! Gladiador: ¡Creo que le ha dado un ataque! Los gladiadores se llevan a Norbert para que le atiendan mientras Willy observa, inmobil, como Sven se alza con la victoria y el cadáver de Basil que se mantiene inamovible en la arena. Esa tarde, Willy está sentado al fondo del patio, de cara a la pared. Aún no hay notícias de Norbert. En un momento dado, el señor Clocker entra en la sala. Clocker: Bueno, caballeros, el combate de hoy ha causado sensación y... Willy se abalanza sobre el señor Clocker y le estampa tal puñetazo que lo manda fuera del patio, cosa que alarma a los guardias. Willy hubiera golpeado aún más a Clocker pero los gladiadores lo agarran entre todos. Willy: ¡LE ENVIASTE A MORIR! ¡TE MATARÉ, PARÁSITO! Gladiador: ¡Ca-cálmate, Willy, hombre! Willy: ¡SOLTADME, QUE LO MATO! ???: ¡WILLIAM! El grito resuena en todo el patio, cuando Willy y los gladiadores se giran ven que Norbert se encuentra de pie ante ellos. Norbert: ¡Basta, William...! Basta... Norbert se sienta en el suelo apoyado en la pared. Se nota que aún no se ha recuperado por completo del infarto. La ira de Willy pasa a convertirse en tristeza y se arrodilla en el suelo pensando en su impotencia frente al combate de Sven y Basil. Poco a poco, los gladiadores le sueltan. Por otro lado, Clocker se levanta con la ayuda de los guardias. Clocker: Bueno, Willy, espero que te hayas quedado satisfecho. Mañana me aseguraré de venderte a otro sitio a precio de mercado, no quiero volver a verte la cara, monstruo. Clocker se marcha enfadado mientras Willy sigue donde está. Pasado un rato, Norbert se le acerca. Norbert: ... Basil murió como todo un gladiador. Willy: Murió por el veredicto de un puñado de desconocidos sólo porque no tenía libertad propia. Norbert: ¡No es verdad! Willy: ¿? Norbert: ¡Era libre de decidir sin ser menospreciado por el sistema que le rodeaba, era libre de poder luchar literalmente por lo que quería! ¡Era libre de soñar! Norbert se baja la manga del kimono, mostrando una extraña marca parecida a un sol. Norbert: ¡Este es el símbolo de mi libertad! ¡Aunque esté encerrado en este antro, nunca me doy por vencido y sueño con correr de nuevo por mi tierra natal, Basil hizo lo mismo! Willy: ¿? Norbert: Basil soñó en que tú pudieras sobrevivir para que pudieras ver el mundo sin ser una atracción de feria. Willy: ... Norbert: Algún día podrás ver el mundo a tu modo, tomando la ruta que quieras, viendo maravillas inimaginables desde este círculo de ladrillos. ¡Tú no te rindas, el día llegará, tenlo por seguro! Willy partió al día siguiente con su nuevo dueño. Desde entonces, no ha dejado de pensar en esas palabras y en la marca con forma de sol que Norbert tenía en el brazo. Capítulo 12: Pescado a la sartén En la puerta que daba al calabozo donde se encontraba Willy, aparece un cocinero con una bandeja. Dicha puerta mide alrededor de once metros. Sin embargo, tiene otra más pequeña de tamaño humano. Guardia: ¿Eh, quién va? ???: Sólo soy el cocinero del barco, vengo a traerle la cena al esclavo. Guardia: Ah... ¿y qué le trae, por curiosidad? ???: Pescado. El cocinero tira la bandeja al suelo, saca una sartén de su bata y golpea al guardia, dejándolo inconsciente. ???: Pescado a la sartén. El cocinero roba las llaves al guardia y abre la celda. Este resulta ser Cosmo disfrazado. Cosmo: Hola, soy Cosmo, voy a sacarte de aquí. Willy: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Cosmo: Mi capitán quiere liberarte, para después pedirte que te unas a él pero tranquilo, lo dejará a tu decisión. Willy se encuentra confundido pero finalmente se marcha con Cosmo después de que este le quitara las esposas. Willy: ¿Y... y quién es este "capitán" que quiere liberarme? Cosmo: Se llama Maxwell Scribble, quiso comprarte por 19.000.000 en la subasta para liberarte después. Willy: Ese... Mientras Cosmo y Willy buscan la salida de la bodega pasan al lado de un magullado Maxwell que se encontraba sepultado en sacos de maíz por culpa del golpe de Goma. Maxwell: Anda, me ha parecido ver a Cosmo y al Wotan pasar por el pasillo... Bueno, no creo que pase nada por quedarme aquí cinco minutitos más... Capítulo 13: Estupidez a mi favor Goma sigue atacando a Laura con sus habilidades y esta no puede hacer más que esquivar los golpes o protegerse con su técnica Kasashield. Goma: ¡No sé para qué habéis venido, ni que tuviéramos un Wotan esclavo como cargamento secreto en nuestro barco! Laura: ¿? Goma: ¡Aunque lo quisierais, nunca os diríamos que está encadenado en la bodega, es demasiado valioso para el capitán Brundle que llegó a pulirse el presupuesto de la base en él! Laura: (¿Qué me está contando, el tío este? Me lo está confesando todo sin darse cuenta, este tío es tonto...) Goma coge un bazooka y apunta a Laura. Goma: ¡Seis Power! Goma dispara a Laura con el bazooka pero la atleta esquiva todos los disparos haciendo que caigan al agua provocando descomunales explosiones. Alguna de ellas hace salir disparado a un Rey Marino. Laura: (Puede que use su estupidez a mi favor, a ver si no se da cuenta...) Goma: ¡Rokuspeed! Goma corre a gran velocidad y patea a Laura en el costado, haciendo mucho daño a la pirata. Los marines se ponen a animar a su comandante. Goma: Vamos, piratilla, entrégate y el combate terminará. Laura tiene problemas para mentenerse de pie, sin embargo consigue ponerse en pie sólo para ser golpeada de nuevo. Goma: ¡Vamos, ríndete ya! Laura: No... ¡No quiero! Goma: ¡Rokuspeed! Laura: ¡Filming! Goma va a atacar de nuevo a Laura pero esta logra esquivar el ataque rodando por el suelo. Goma: ¿? Laura: ¡Y ahora, Reproduction! De repente, ante Goma aparece un clon de sí mismo, gracias al poder de Laura, que utiliza su misma técnica contra él, causándole mucho daño y mandándole a casi caer por la borda aunque el comandante consigue detenerse. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que Laura se encuentra ante él tocándole con su paraguas. Laura: Ríndete. Goma: Soy lo bastante listo como para poder quitarte ese paraguas y acabar contigo sin que te des cuenta. Laura: Oh, claro, eso lo hace cualquier bruto ¿pero a que no sabes decirme cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 36? Goma: Seis ¿acaso me tomas por estúpido? Mientras Laura le hace preguntas a Goma, lentamente le va haciendo retroceder hacia el borde del barco sin que se de cuenta. Laura: ¿Qué defecto tiene comer una Fruta del Diablo? Goma: Pierdes la habilidad de nadar, ahogándote en el agua si caes en ella. Laura: ¿Y has comido tú una Fruta del Diablo? Goma: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Marine: ¡Comandante Goma! Goma: ¡QUÉ! En ese momento, Goma se da cuenta de que está a punto de caer por la borda debido a su falta de atención mientras Laura le hacía las preguntas. Goma: Oh... Laura: Presta más atención la próxima vez. ¡Kasabomu! Laura salta hacia atrás y dispara a Goma desde su paraguas un proyectil que causa tal explosión que destroza parte del barco y hace caer a Goma, en estado inconsciente, por la borda. Laura le lanza luego un salvavidas y varios marines se lanzan al agua para ayudarle. Laura: Definitivamente, este tío es tonto. Capítulo 14: El Cuarto Miembro Laura entra en el despacho de Brundle y se da cuenta de que la habitación está vacía. Laura: ¿Y el mandamás? Por otro lado, Maxwell ya se ha recuperado totalmente de su golpe y se dispone a volver a su combate con Laura pero cuando va a subir las escaleras, una enorme mano le golpea y le bloquea el paso. La mano gigante está conectada a un mango agarrado por Brundle. Maxwell: Eeeeeh, tú eres el capitán de la Marine que compró al Wotan... Brundle: Jejejeje, ¿creéis que podéis abordar mi barco y llevaros a mi Wotan? ¡Ja, nanai, estáis locos! ¡Ahora te haré picadillo y luego iré a por tu banda! ¡Entenderás por qué me llaman "El Matamoscas"! Sin embargo, Maxwell acaba rápidamente con Brundle con su Hat Rocket, dejándole K.O. Maxwell: Anda, cállate. Cuando Maxwell sale a cubierta se reencuentra con Laura y, al rato, con Cosmo y Willy. Una vez que los piratas han completado su misión de rescate, abandonan el barco no sin antes dejarlo de dinamita hasta los topes, cortesía de Maxwell Scribble. Finalmente, hacen explotar el barco. Cuando las cosas parecen haberse calmado completamente, los tres piratas hablan tranquilamente con Willy sobre su oferta de reclutamiento. Willy: Así que queréis que me una a vuestra banda... Maxwell: Eso queríamos proponerte. Willy: ¿Cómo esclavo? Maxwell: No, no, no, no estamos a favor de la esclavitud, simplemente queremos que viajes con nosotros para dar la vuelta al mundo. Willy: ¿Dar la vuelta al mundo, libres? Maxwell: Exacto. Únete a nosotros y te protegeremos de cualquiera que quiera volver a esclavizarte de nuevo. Willy se queda pensando un rato y, posteriormente, se arrodilla ante los tres piratas. Maxwell: Willy... ¿qué haces? Willy: Por darme la libertad, yo, Willy "El Coloso de Mar", prometo dar mi vida para protegeros a vosotros, mis libertadores, viajaré con vosotros hasta que muera o hasta que la banda se disuelva (y puede que encuentre información sobre el sol que Norbert tenía en su brazo). Seguidamente, Willy da la mano a Maxwell quien, encantado, la estrecha con fuerza. Willy: Navegaré con vosotros, bajo tu mando "Capi". Maxwell: ¿"Capi"? Laura: "Capi"... tiene su gracia... Maxwell: Si vosotros lo decís... Cosmo: Ya podemos seguir con el viaje ¿no? Maxwell: Síp, pero antes falta una cosa. Todos: ¿Qué? Al ver a Willy sentado encima del edificio del barco como quien se sienta en una silla, Maxwell llega a la conclusión de que... Maxwell: Necesitamos un barco más grande. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato